Chocolate Tears Filling The Ocean
by akkiella lupin
Summary: Its their seventh year and the trio have split up. When A secret gets spilled and friends become enemies, then what do enemies become? Better summary within the first chapter! HrD READ & REVIEW
1. letter that ruined it all

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything you might recognize. This is to say that the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and that this story is written only for enjoyment; as such, I do own the plot and non-canon characters and plot for this fanfic, but that is all.

**Authors Side Note** : This part of the story is taken a year before the major part of the story takes place. It is short, I am sorry for that but have fun please read and review that is what keeps me going on and on with my stories. If you see any mistakes then please inform me and don't be afraid to give me any pointers or such. Critique me loads please, I will write more, long chapters with more detail and get them up a few chapters at a time!

_one year earlier_

**Chapter One:** letter that ruined it all

"Ron, take a look at this!" Harry bellowed racing down the stairs in the Burrow. Five sets of red heads looked up from the kitchen table, all with questioning looks upon their faces. Mr. Weasley had only just gotten in a few hours before from working late at the office so the group was ordered to get up around seven-thirty for breakfast. As always the cheerful looking Mrs. Weasley stood in the kitchen cooking scrambled eggs, toast, and many other delicious delights. Ginny was no where to be seen but it didn't bother Harry, ever since their fight back in the beginning of the summer they saw each other in a different light. Fred and George were going over business plans, only to be shooed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Wha' do you have there?" Ron said as he snatched a piece of paper out of Harry's hands, the tall sixteen year old standing up to leave the room with Harry. The two of them made their way back up to Ronald's room, Ron curious and Harry silent.

"What in the bloody hell…" Ron trailed off; a set of questioning eyes looked up from the piece of parchment at Harry.

"I don't know, but the owl that brought it was unlike any bird I have ever seen in my life. It was small, bigger then Pig but was a creamy white color, with blue eyes and a snappy attitude, especially when I opened up the letter." Harry told as he held up his finger, which has a gash in the mysterious form of a beak bite. "How was I suppose to know who it was too, there was no name on it!"

Harry was a growing boy, standing up to five foot nine inches. He had molded out this past year, working with Quidditch extra hard, the muscles in his arms, abs, and legs were starting to tone out. His hair was shaggier then ever and his emerald green orbs still stole the hearts of millions, especially at Hogwarts. Ron was only an inch or so taller then Harry, his hair grown out shaggy, but more kept than his friend. His blue eyes stood out incredibly with the clash of his red hair, which girls couldn't seem to resist. He had been remarkably getting better each and every day on his broom, which also lead him to a great body.

"Hey boys what are you up to?" Said a mysterious voice as an unmistakably brown haired head peaked through the threshold to Ron's room. She looked completely different and right then the letter would explain why. She was still only standing around five foot four and a half inches, but her skin had bronzed over the summer vacation and her once puffy brown mop for hair was loose with curls. Ron who had always had a thing for her allowed his jaw to drop, his eyes scanning over her body, going over a few places more then once.

"Maybe you should be telling us what you have been up to this past summer Hermione!" Harry said tensely, allowing his voice to rise a bit as he shoved the letter towards her. "Go on, read it out loud."

Immediately Hermione's high spirits dropped and the bright sunny day outside didn't seem so fun. Her deep, chocolate eyes scanned over the paper a few times, looking up to Harry and Ron only once before gulping. "It's nothing it's just a joke with a… cousin!" Hermione allowed a fake laugh to roll out of her vocals.

"Read the letter out loud Hermione!" Harry demanded. Ron just glared at Hermione, as Harry yelled at her, knowing that it meant more than saying anything.

Reluctantly Hermione allowed her eyes to swivel back up at the top, her mouth parting and a not so cheerful voice escaped.

Herm,

Hey girl, oh man it has been so long since I have seen you! Krum says hi and thanks for bringing him to the states with you! How is your act at Hogwarts going? I hope it's coming along just fine, wouldn't want your friends Harry and Ron to find out now would you! Lol well Geona says hi, don't spoil Cheese Puff while he is there, yes I'm talking about that damn owl, borrowed him from a first year here at Hedrick, he still bites, so don't take too long in trying to get the letter away or try to pet him. I still wish you could be back here in Hawaii with us but we know you are under strict orders… hope to see you this Christmas and send me another picture of that Draco fellow, he just seems to be getting hotter every time!

-Akkiella Lupin

Her voice slowed to a stop, as she dared to look up at her two friends who had screwed up faces, she took a breather as she waited for them to do something.

"What is that letter about Hermione, and what in the bloody hell are you doing taking pictures of Malfoy?" Ron's voice snapped out in demand.

"Nothing I just went back to the States to visit my grandparents and well, ran into some old friends of mine." It was a clear lie, she had never told simple little lies. About her life in the scheme of things was different, it was easy to put on a face and smile like everything was fine and that the world was beautiful. "You don't believe me do you?" Hermione whipped her hair out of her face and tucked the few strands behind your head. Harry and Ron allowed their heads to shake back and forth stating that they didn't and then sat down upon their beds.

Harry had moved in with the Weasley's for the summer, so they had moved Percy's old bed up into Ron's room. Hermione stared at them for awhile, not believing that this could be happening already. She took a few sets forward and then stopped at the window. "I suppose you two sitting down would be the best thing as I tell you this." She cleared her throat, not daring to look back into the questioning eyes of her comrades, her partners in crime for the past six years. "When I was born, my mum and dad, well they left me in an orphanage back in the states. They weren't muggle's either, they where purebloods, but I never got to know their names. I wasn't the only one left that night; you see my mum had two best friends, Anna Robinson and Kit Cortez. They dropped off their two daughters with my mum because they where on the run, trying to get away from something…trying to get away from someone…" Hermione trailed off as she leaned up against the wall.

"You're a wha… wait why do you let Malfoy push you around and call you that shit?" Harry exclaimed. He had learned to trust this girl with his deepest and darkest secrets, with his past and she was coming out telling them she wasn't the girl they thought she had been this whole entire time, betrayed and pissed didn't even begin to describe his feelings.

"Harry don't you get it?" Hermione began, "If I was a Muggleborn, you know it as well as Ron that I would have never let it bug me like it does. I'm not a mudblood; I am a pureblood, more pure then that stupid git could ever dream of being. I wanted to put him in his place, show him who was worthy of being called a pureblood and who wasn't, even if they weren't that of real magical blood." Hermione exclaimed, her patience running thin. She wanted to run and get out of the trap she had set up for herself. "I grew up with Geona and Akkiella until I was around the age of ten when Muggle parents from London came and adopted me. I couldn't say no because I wished to go to the school back in Hawaii, and I couldn't tell the orphanage care taker. I can't and I won't tell you about Gia and Akki, you won't get a word out of me because word can't spread. I go back to visit them every year, visit Hedrick and everyone else who I had become friends with while I was there."

"Now why couldn't you tell us this before, when you first met us Hermione? That isn't anything big, I mean I am still adjusting to the idea of you, well you know, but still it isn't as big as some other things could be. What about Krum, you told him and not your own best friends, what are we old pumpkin juice?" Ron questioned scoffed as he stood and started to walk to the door.

"You don't get it! You're all so immature I just can't..." Hermione trailed off, her eyes becoming dewy as she thought about her past, "I'm sorry that I have been put in my situation and I am sorry that I lied. No, Krum doesn't know a thing and I wouldn't have told him anyways; he just thinks that it's my old family friends." She allowed her eyes to narrow as she turned to face the two of them.

The next few hours were spent with yelling, cursing, and fighting which ended up in the permanent separation of the golden trio. Harry and Ron didn't understand what the big deal was and Hermione, being the forever actress, hid everything of importance from the story from them, and the fight brewed till it was too much. As she stormed down to the fireplace she had no second thoughts as she threw the floo powder into the fire. Without even looking back she stepped in allowed the words "Shatali" roll from her tongue disappearing from the Burrow.

Ron uttered good riddance under his breath as he gazed at the floor helplessly, while Harry tried to piece everything together. As they looked at each other shaking their head they decided to go upstairs, turned on their heals and walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the Weasley family to question and wonder what had just went on.

She lay there, staring up at the ceiling boredly with a million thoughts racing throughout her head. Hermione could not believe that she had been so reckless… she should have told Akkiella and Jade to not contact her, yea Voldemort was gone and out of their lives but that didn't mean that there wasn't still a possibility that he had millions of supporters out there in the world that could be after her at any point in time.

* * *

3 always  
Akkiella Lupin

P.S. Remember to drop me by some REVIEWS and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible, even as long as people like 2 are staying constant with reading my story I will be a very happy camper! BTW rent soundtrack was basis of this so far. I also have re-done this chapter and chapter two.


	2. stone cold

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything you might recognize. This is to say that the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and that this story is written only for enjoyment; as such, I do own the plot and non-canon characters and plot for this fanfic, but that is all.

**Authors Side Note** : Please read and review that is what keeps me going on and on with my stories. If you see any mistakes then please inform me and don't be afraid to give me any pointers or such. Critique me loads please, I will write more, long chapters with more detail and get them up a few chapters at a time! Hopefully in time they will get longer and more detailed, I felt rushed with this chapter.

_september first_

**Chapter Two:** stone cold

Hermione slammed the door of the mini van hard behind her. She was happy to be going back to Hogwarts, even if she had no real friends anymore. Anything would be better then her life at home so she didn't waist anytime throwing her trunk and the cage that held the large fat orange cat, onto a cart and started to stroll away. Mr. Granger's hands clutched tightly onto the steering weal as his face started to turn a bright shade of purple.

Life had been hard for the three Grangers ever since Voldemort attacked their house and killed their mother/wife. Fights had broken out and words that weren't ever meant to be said spilled out of the both of them over the summer vacation. Matthew, who was Hermione's little brother was only five at the time and didn't know the cold hard facts that people where out to kill him along side his father and sister. He was quiet most of the time but stood in the middle of his almost grown sister and dad when things got to horrid to stand.

Cold hazel eyes stared ahead of her as Hermione stalked away from her summers past and into the other world which had caused all of this mess. Platform nine and three quarters came and went with a blink of an eye and being one of the first to board the Hogwarts Express, she got the very back compartment on the train, the very compartment where she had found Harry and Ron sitting in their first year. Shoving her large book bag to the side of where she was sitting Hermione pulled out a very large book, a photo album of sorts that had writing within it along with pictures.

Flipping threw the pages Hermione allowed her brown hair fall down in front of her shoulders. The curls that had once been there had been straightened out for the time being and had added much needed body with a good look. The pictures of her in earlier years made her stomach clench tight as she looked at pictured with Harry, Ron and herself. Memories flooded back almost instantly and so she closed up the book, only to be welcomed with the compartment door sliding open and the familiar faces of her new found enemies. "What do you both want, can't you find someone else to annoy and another empty compartment? Or are you both late again and can't seem to be lucky enough to be welcomed into one?"

"So sorry we aren't here hours before time so we can be suck-ups to the teacher. No wonder you haven't got any friends, it's a wonder how you never made any girl friends when you where with us." Ronald snapped out at Hermione as He made his way into the compartment, irritated at the sight of her already. The two boys put their belongings up in the storage above their heads and the two owls where held restlessly within their cages. Pig was screeching, fluttering around and running into walls while Hedwig glowered at Harry, almost challenging him to keep her in there for very much longer.

Hermione gazed towards the two and glared at them, hoping they would vanish off the face of this earth. No one needed them, Harry had defeated the dark lord and well Ron, and well he was just a nuisance.

"What is up with her do you think?" Harry whispered as he rolled his eyes over to Hermione who was now trying to find something in her book bag which was never really there. It was a nervous habit, she didn't want to have anything to do with them ever again and if she had to sit in the compartment for the next few hours with them then she would just have to pretend they weren't there.

"Couldn't tell yeah, but they probably closed down SPEW or something." Ron's words made Hermione look up from what she was doing; an almost dangerous look was in her eyes as she glared at the two.

"Why don't you both just shove it OK? I have had enough of that shit back home so I don't need more of it coming from the both of you!" The seventh year spat at the two ignorant men who sat in front of her. She couldn't believe how immature they had really been all those years but it finally hit her. She had befriended two complete morons. Exchanging looks, Harry and Ron suddenly burst out laughing and then started to talk about the up coming year at Hogwarts and how much fun the pranks where to be, especially now that the seventh year was upon them and they would thus now rule the school.

Standing up Hermione turned her back to them and then reached up for her large bag that held her change of clothes in. When she grabbed a hold of it she turned around and then nodded for the two of them to get out of her compartment so she could get into her robes and get ready for their arrival. Reluctantly the two stood and disappeared out of the compartment. Hermione slipped off her Hoodie and then threw it on the bench that she had declared hers. She was wearing a tight white spaghetti strap and soon pulled on her white collared shirt. Pulling off her blue jeans she soon replaced them with the school skirt she was assigned to wear. She tied her tie and then pulled on her large black school robe and pinned on the Head Girl badge which had been sent to her with her start of term notices. It was scarlet and gold with her house crest upon it.

Putting away all of her stuff Hermione stood by the window and she looked out to the train's destination. It was only mid day; they had a few more hours she guessed so she soon turned away and looked over to the two boys who had entered the compartment only moments before. Suddenly the compartment door swung open and none other then Draco Malfoy was standing on the other side. His cool icy gray eyes washed over Hermione only to look away. A weird feeling had started to twitch within his stomach as he told himself to calm down.

"Come on Granger, the professors don't like to be kept waiting." He sneered as he turned and started to walk off down the hall, trying to not meet eye contact with the mudblood again.

Hermione's eyes widened as she suddenly grabbed her book bag and threw it with the rest of her stuff. "Holy shit, I can't believe that I am late!" She shrieked as she ran out of the compartment and took a fast left turn, only to run straight into Draco, knocking him down onto the floor. She had thought he had gone out in front of her, not waited. Hermione was lying upon Malfoy, but she didn't make any movements to stand as she looked down at the 'purebloods' face.

"Get off you filthy bitch!" Draco heaved out as he pushed Hermione away from him and then stood up, whipping his hands on his school robes like she was some kind of disease. "You better watch where you are going next time!"

"Is that a threat Malfoy!" Hermione spat as she helped herself up and stared up directly into Malfoy's eyes, almost daring him to say something as she reached for her wand and gripped it tightly. "Let's just try to be civilized since we have to spend this year together." She was right, he needed to play cool and not get into anymore trouble, only one more year and he could leave, one more year and he would be able to get his life in gear and move away for good.

The walk down the trains' hallway was fairly short and before Draco or Hermione could have spat insults at each other they where already entering the compartment which inside held Albus, Minerva, and Severus. Taking a seat on the other side of Minerva, Hermione shot an evil glair towards Malfoy and then directed her attention to her head master before she could see what Draco had come up with as an insult. Draco stood off to the side close by Severus and looked around the compartment like he hated being there.

"I assume you both know that you will be working with each other this year as a team?" The all too cheerful Albus spoke, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles as he stared from Hermione to Draco. It was almost like he always had a hidden plan up his sleeve.

As Hermione opened her mouth to speak Draco cut her off with his all too horrid whining voice. "I can't believe you are going to make me work with… with… with her! Couldn't you find someone more worthy for the job Professor?"

Albus chuckled but seemed to take Draco's statement to the heart. "I think you both will make a very good couple if I do say so myself" As he winked out into the distance for both professors to see. Hermione's eyes widened at his words and then slumped back into the seat. This was going to be one of the longest years she would ever have!

Soon enough the five of them had got to talking about the years trips and everything that would be going on during the year, and the fact that they would be living together with the four prefects. They would be taking a trip to the states for quite sometime which made Hermione twitch and they world be setting up the dances and get togethers of the year which was a new thing but Professor Dumbledor thought it had been a good idea seeing as the dark lord had been defeated, they needed to celebrate!

As soon as they had gotten there they were gone and Hermione was following Draco back to her compartment. Hermione sighed as she reached her compartment and then looked at Draco, wondering why he had led her all the way back here.

"Don't think this year is going to be a piece of cake Granger! You best watch your back." Draco spat at her as he turned around to face her. Sliding the compartment door open Hermione stared at Draco a few moments longer only to vanish into the compartment without a single word. There was something different about him this year that wasn't there the last couple of years.

It would be a only a few hours until the two would cross paths but this time, no one was around to be a witness to the things that would go down.

Kids exploded off the train as soon as they pulled into the station, the regular wagons awaited the second years and up and Hagrid stood calling all of the first years towards him. They looked petrified at his size as Hermione watched from inside of the compartment. Maybe she should just go and rent out a room in Hogsmead and find a nice job? No, she knew that Dumbledor would be after her and against her will drag her back to the castle. She was the last to hop off the train, caring her book bag and Crookshanks she was lucky enough that there was still one more wagon that was waiting for her.

As she walked up she threw her book bag into the seat and then up went Crookshanks. Hermione followed, her deep orbs falling into a father sad yet annoyed state. She had never though she would be going up to the castle alone the last year of Hogwarts. The beasts pulled to a stop as she exited, wandering up the stairs and allowed herself to put Crookshanks cage down along with her book back upon the Gryffindor pile. She turned the heads of the school as she swung open the door; it wasn't good to be a Head of House and turning up late at the beginning of the feast banquet.

She sat down by Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. They two had been a couple for a little over a year now and they were probably the cutest couple in Hogwarts. Ginny was Hermione's only close friend now within Hogwarts walls but the ever so longing feeling of the states where lingering in the back of her mind. Ever since the day on that train she hadn't spoken to Jayde or Akki. Nor had she heard from them, which in the end was probably the best path to go along, everything had already been screwed up royally.

"Before the feast begins I have a few starts of term notices," Dumbledor allowed his voice to boom out over the Great Hall, heads turned and mouths quieted down. "Welcome again back to Hogwarts, and some of you, welcome to Hogwarts, we hope you find yourself at home here. I would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all, we have gathered new heads and new prefects so if they would all stand and move up to the front of their tables…" He allowed his vocals to quiet down as he watched Hermione and Draco walk up and stand on either side of him. Ginny Weasley had been selected for the Gryffindor prefect and three others also followed and stood at the beginning of their tables.

"Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor have been selected as the Head of Houses." Cheers could be heard coming from all of the students. Whispers went out in the crowed as they where announced. He named the four prefects and went on with his speech. The feast began and ended with a blink of an eye it seemed and Hermione had barley even touched her food. Ginny lead the Gryffindor first years to the common room while Hermione stuck around and waited for Draco and Professor Dumbledor.

"Mighty fine bunch we had coming in this year, wouldn't you agree?" He voice was bubbly, it almost always was. Hermione turned to face Dumbledor and Draco; she stood and allowed her eyes to glance over at Draco.

"Where exactly are we sleeping Professor, I mean we don't all share a room do we?" A million questions where exploding within Hermione's head as she looked back to Albus. "Do we get to get back to our house common rooms from the place we stay, like passage ways or something?" She looked anxious, but was glad to get away from Potter and Weasley, along with the rest of the girls in the Gryffindor house. It was a good thing Ginny was with her, she didn't know what she would do without her. Having to survive the whole year constantly in the presents of Draco Malfoy, you might as well just shoot her now.

"Ahh Miss Granger, you ask very valuable questions. The six of you will be sharing a common room much like your own houses but it will be decorated within all house colors. Ahh yes, well we can go and check it out now, cant we." He smiled as the four prefects finally showed themselves back into the Great Hall. "Follow me now…" He trailed off as he suddenly left his position in the middle of the group and fled out of the great all. We traveled up and down stairs, threw passageways hidden behind pictures and banners, and suddenly they came to an abrupt holt.

There was nothing there; it was just a stone wall so Hermione looked to Ginny with a questioning gaze. With a flick of his wand Dumbledor allowed his voice to emerge. "Chocolate Frogs!" Within an instant a door popped out of thin air which flew open to show off a stone passage way lit with torches. The followed down and suddenly came to a common room. Many gasps could be heard as Hermione stood there opened mouthed. There were four rather large portraits with Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin.

Hermione guessed those to be the portals in which would take them back to their regular house common rooms. She was of course right as they would all find out when Professor Dumbledor started to name everything special and unique about the place. "We are trying to get the houses better acquainted; now that the war is over we feel that it is time to not be separated so much." He put his hand on a sixth year named Brad Howard of Ravenclaw. He was tall and has short cut dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes.

"Now the portraits of the Hogwarts founders will lead you back to your house common rooms, you will be able to choose a password so get together if you have two in the same house to do so." He was talking about Hermione and Ginny along with Draco and Blake, a sixth year as well. "The stair case will lead to your rooms; you will have your crest upon the door as well as your last name. Head of Houses will be taking this other stair case to get to their rooms." He pointed his wand over towards a corner closest the fireplace.

"There are six blankets all with your house crests on them and your names engraved; you loose it just ask a house elf to get you a new one." At this Hermione glared at Dumbledor and turned away. She still was against them keeping them as slaves, which is what it seemed like though all where happy to be in Hogwarts. He talked more and more about where they were staying and that they would be meeting with Professor Dumbledor along with McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Snape ever Friday to discuss plans and get projects to work on. School would be twice as hard Which only Hermione found interesting so they would have to put extra attention into school this year.

He left the six of them to go out and explore and get use to the common room. They had classes the next morning and he wanted them to be fully rested. "Wow herm, this is so amazing, I never dreamed we would practically get a common room to ourselves!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly as she raced to find out what her room looked like. Hermione sat down on the closest chair possible, her almond shaped eyes swiveling around the room like ping pong balls not knowing what to do first.

She stood and wandered down the same passageway that Draco had taken and spotted his door on the left. It was large like a dungeons door and made out of dark mahogany wood. There was the Slytherins crest upon the door and the word MALFOY had been inscribed into the door. She turned her back to the door only to find she was facing one that was equal in height and width. She gaped at it, it was a light colored wood with the Gryffindor crest engraved and the word GRANGER was written just like Draco's had been.

She pushed the door open and then wandered inside. She couldn't explain how beautiful everything was and she knew she would be thanking Dumbledor now until she herself became a professor here, hoping to snatch up the job of transfiguration. By the time she would be completed and ready for the job she was sure Dumbledor would be resigned and Minerva McGonagall would be the headmistress of Hogwarts. She had spoken to Dumbledor that summer about retiring and he was ready for it but wanted to weight for her and the rest of the seventh years to be out before he did so, maybe even a few more years afterwards.

Deep brown orbs washed over her realm, it was large with the light wood. Her eyes first laid on her four poster bed which had vines traveling up engraved on them in design. Rich scarlet silk sheets with gold Gryffindor crest embroidered on them was made out as her comforter. She had her own fireplace along with a love seat and over five hundred books lining a build in book case. She knew Dumbledor must have put that in separate and she was very pleased with it. Crookshanks was curled up upon the love seat snuggled up upon a blanket, he was fat but still cute, Hermione was glad she had gotten him.

Slipping over to her wardrobe closet she pulled out her pajama shorts that where green and white stripped. She put her robes and school clothes away and went to the book shelf. She was tall, having grown and her legs where in shape, you could tell she had been running all summer long. Grabbing Hogwarts A History she decided to brush up and re-read it again, she hadn't laid eyes on it for sometime.

Thinking Ginny might be found in the common room she opened up the door and came to Draco's door wide open. Peering her head over the threshold she looked around "Hello? Draco are you in there" She questioned, it was odd for him to leave his room open, he was such a reserved person. Not that she ever paid any attention to him

"What in the hell do you think your doing" His venom like voice spat at her as he came around the bend. At first he thought it was the Hufflepuff girl, he didn't fancy Hufflepuff but he wouldn't have mined to get close to the pair of legs she had. As soon as he had taken in that it was Hermione he whipped the happy go lucky smirk off his face.

Whirling around Hermione turned to face him, her large eyes widened as she looked over him. He was in only a towel and she guessed that he had just come from the bathrooms. Located in a door off the common room, girls and boys share His hair was darker when wet and without the gel he had in his hair he looked rather charming. Of course all girls thought this about Draco Malfoy, even thought that didn't want to admit it did. "I just, thought you where inside or had left your door open on accident… I don't know, curiosity killed the cat I guess. What are you staring at anyway Malfoy" She glared at the boy and then shoved passed him, moving into the common room.

No one was in the common room but that also meant she would be able to read at least half of the book before she would go out and hit the sack. Moving over onto the couch Hermione leaned back into a laying position with her knees up in the air. The fires blaze made up as her reading light as she sped threw the first few pages. Suddenly Godric Gryffindor's portrait swung open and Ginny emerged followed by Neville, Harry and Ron. "Hey Gin, Neville how are you both?" Hermione chirped up as she closed the book with her finger in place.

"Rather well actually and congrats again Hermione on getting head girl, No surprise of course we knew you deserved it!" Neville spoke happily as he followed Ginny to the love seat and snuggled up close to her. Harry and Ron stood back, gaping at the common room that they where missing out on. "Ginny told me they have full house elf service!"

"That is totally wicked!" Ron said in amazement as he looked around as if to try and find one popping out of thin air to work for his every beckon need.

"Cant you see that I am reading, would you two mind moving your conversation back to the Gryffindor common room, where someone cares about what you say?" Hermione growled at the two as she sat up, her long hair falling down over her face framing it just right.

Harry glared at her and then turned to Ginny, "nice of you to have us, see you two tomorrow! Come on Ron lets get out of here." He said with a fake smile upon his face, lowering his tone down with the second part.

Draco emerged as soon as the two left, his brow cocked as if to question Hermione's attitude. He thought it was just bad PMS, and that is why they always seemed to avoid her last year but it suddenly clicked, they famous trio that had defeated something amazing in each year here at Hogwarts was split up. He was in black sweat pants, no shirt which was weird because if Hermione would usually seem him like this he would freak out like a little girl and scream, running away because a so called "mudblood" had seen him. Ginny and Neville were making out when Hermione coughed, giving them a hint to go up into Ginny's room. She was royally irritated with everyone right about now and hated it.

"When did you, potty, and weasel split up Granger?" He dark gray orbs fell over her body once again, getting the urge that he usually got when he looked at the fresh meat from Slytherin that came in every year. "Potters fame catches up with you and makes you jealous so you bail out?"

Hermione looked around and then decided to ignore Draco, picking up her book and getting back deep into reading. She took some side glances towards him to see if he was still staring at her and he looked rather annoyed at the fact that she was ignoring him. No one had ever done such a thing had they? "Draco, why are you staring at me?" Was all she said, though she wished to give him a piece of her mind?

"I'm not, and how would you know even if I was, you would have to be looking at me anyway. And even if I was, which I'm not, that is none of your concern. It's a free country!" Draco moved over to the love seat directly across from her.

Giving up she allowed the book to slam shut and be thrown to the nearest table. Then suddenly stoop up off of the couch. "I only looked at you because I saw you staring at me when you came out, my eyes slipped that's all. If you stair at me and think its fine then I shall teach you its now!" She glowered at him and pulled out her wand. After her mothers death Hermione carried it with her everywhere even in muggle places. She pointed it directly at his face, glairing at him with no emotions showing throughout her face.

"You know you shouldn't play with toys Granger that you can't handle; didn't your mother ever tell you that?" He pulled out his just as quick as she had.

"Well I am sure she would have if she wasn't dead right about now." Hermione shot sparks from her wand; she had mastered performing the spells with her head already and was glad for it too. Draco froze into stone and fell over on his side. "Don't you ever talk about my family your idiotic freak!" She snarled and stomped away to her bedroom, leaving Draco out until the spell wore off.

* * *

3 always  
Akkiella Lupin

P.S. Hey everyone I hoped you like the second chapter, really the main first one but well you get what I mean. Please read and review and I will be sure to get up the third one ASAP!


	3. wanna bet?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything you might recognize. This is to say that the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and that this story is written only for enjoyment; as such, I do own the plot and non-canon characters and plot for this fanfic, but that is all.

**Authors Side Note** : Please read and review that is what keeps me going on and on with my stories. If you see any mistakes then please inform me and don't be afraid to give me any pointers or such. Critique me loads please, I will write more, long chapters with more detail and get them up a few chapters at a time! Hopefully in time they will get longer and more detailed, I felt rushed with this chapter.

_september seventh_

**Chapter Three:** wanna bet?

Hermione had locked herself up in her chamber the last few nights since the scene with Draco. He had never taken points from her but she knew that if he crossed her again she would be likely to loose house points and then she would really be in the dog house. Allowing her door to swing open Hermione entered the common room. Blake was off in the corner doing his studding and gave her a nasty glair as she walked past him. It was Sunday and she knew that Draco must have been out practicing already, being the captain of the Slytherin team.

Hermione entered the bathroom and walked to a stall. After stripping her body of her clothes she threw them on a bench and turned on the hot water. Steam rose up and filled the room as she allowed her body to soak in it for quite sometime, never reaching to get the shampoo yet. The thought of her mothers' death was heavily upon her mind and she always seemed to be out of it now a days. Never wanting to study as much, which was a real drag in her opinion but it brought back to many memories, Hermione spent most of her time curled up looking at her photograph book.

Soon enough she had wandered out of the day dream that held her captive for many minutes and washed her hair and then allowed the conditioner to soak in while she saved her legs. She rinsed out her hair and turned the water off, allowing her hands to ring out her hair. It wasn't long before Draco Malfoy showed up; talking to Blake who must have thought Hermione had left the common room because neither of them where aware that a Gryffindor "mudblood" was in their presents.

"Did you get what I asked Mitchell?" Draco hushed his voice down as he looked around.

"Of course, why did you wish for something like this to be brought into Hogwarts?" Blake sounded childish but was ruggedly handsome for being a Slytherin. "Wouldn't it have been better for me to send it away to your father?"

Draco's eyes widened as he snatched the package away from Blake, his cold gray eyes turning sharply on him. "Do you think I am a fool? I know how to handle myself and as for Dumbledor, he will never find out about this."

Hermione had been leaning against the wall so she could hear as much and as best as possible, she didn't want him to find her but if this had anything to do with Voldemort then she had to know. Dumbledor and Harry had fought off the last of he-who-must-not-be-named. But There was still a chance that and even more powerful wizard had taken his place. Not all of the death eaters had been caught, and were still freeing those of their own kind out of the prison of Azkaban.

"Yes well mind you I got it for you; it was tricky business so don't come crying to me if you need anymore help." With that Blake turned and led himself out of the bathroom. Hermione of course didn't know that Draco had not followed because only her ears were in check, not her eyes.

Slytherins were all the same even to each other. Cold, cruel and heartless… she wondered constantly on why Dumbledor still allowed the slimy gits to take schooling within Hogwarts, it gave them a rather horrid name now didn't it?

Her hand reached out as it grabbed the scarlet large towel which she wrapped around herself. Pulling her curtain back she exposed herself to Draco who allowed his gray eyes to swarm up and down her while taking a few steps back. He never liked seeing her with any close on and he never would have liked to see the filthy little mudblood in only a towel. How had he not noticed her clothes lying upon the bench right in front of the shower? Maybe he was too preoccupied but what ever, it didn't matter really anymore Hermione was already caught and there was nothing she would be able to do about it.

A loud and petrified screech echoed throughout the room as Hermione stumbled backwards and pressed herself up against the wall. Her eyes swiveled down to the package that was almost all the way free of its wrapping. There was a book and a letter which held the name Draco Malfoy in gothic lettering; no doubt it was from his father. She looked back up as Draco suddenly advanced on her pushing his feelings from his head. Hermione had grown up in the past year, her body clearly showed that information.

Hermione was tall and lean; she had never been that perfect girl that had a thin waist, big boobs and a nice ass. She had actually worked out almost every single day and went on daily jogs. It seemed when ever she went on the eight mile jogs a day she was always running away from something, which made her push herself to run even faster, like she was escaping what ever was behind her, like her past. The muggle customs she had always grown up with had caught up with her so she straightened her hair every once in awhile but her regular bushy and curly hair had always appealed to her more. Make up was worn on special occasions but of course she was old fashion and liked to roll out of bed, jump into the shower, and pull on her clothes.

Hermione had grown and her stomach was flat now and hard, a six pack would have been there if she worked herself super hard but she thought that was sick for a girls body to look like a guys and eating the right food and exercising somewhat helped out a whole bunch. Her boobs had grown and looked much bigger then they actually would have if she had her old body but she was proud of her tall figure standing around five foot six inches.

"Get your bloody hands off me Malfoy!" She spat angrily towards Draco as he came up to her and pinned her up against the wall with only one of his lean and muscular arms. His right hand whipped out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's throat which made her gulp. "You wouldn't…"

"Who is to say what I would and wouldn't do you filthy mudblood? What all did you hear anyways Granger?" He sneered; light shaggy blond hair fell lightly upon his crown.

"I don't know what you are talking about, should I be interested?" Her voice was almost in a whisper as she tired to free her hands from him and get out from being cornered. Draco moved in closer to her as they wound up almost touching nose to nose. His silvery gray eyes shot down to her lips then back up into her deep brown eyes, almost threatening about what he could do to her right now.

"Granger, do not mess with me! If you heard something you had better keep your trap shut, and if I hear otherwise, I won't be afraid to make you keep your mouth shut." He moved in only a tad bit closer and then threw her hands down and backed away. His deep black robe wavered behind him as he stalked away out of the bathrooms hiding the package beneath his robe from view.

Something was going on with him this year… he wasn't the same Draco Malfoy that she had know for the past six years. His father was put away in jail but somehow he was still getting in contact with him, she just knew it. The thought flashed in her mind about the dark lord but she doubted that he could return. They had seen Harry defeat him and take him down once and for all. Maybe he was the chosen one, the one to follow in Voldemort's footsteps? That was a foolish thought; she didn't even know why she had allowed that thought to cross her mind. Hermione swore at herself as she rushed over to her pile of clothes and quickly picked them up.

She needed to get back into her room where she could think privately without the constant thought of Draco coming back in and doing what she thought he might have done if the threat of others wasn't looming around so thickly. Ginny and Neville, accompanied by Harry and Ron where sitting in the common room in deep conversation as they watched a very flustered and worried Hermione fly from the bathroom and rush across the room down the hall to her chamber. She could have sworn she had seen Harry and Ron's faces gape as she walked so freely around the chamber. It almost made her want to turn around and yell at them for making such a foolish and down right immature choice and what they had lost. Something for Ron had always lingered in her heart but it had seemed to die the day he chose to forget about her.

So without even a peek over her shoulder to take a glance back at the four Hermione disappeared into her chamber and got into her pajamas. She leaped into her bed and allowed the cackling sound of the fire to consume the noise around her as she tried hard to figure out what Draco Malfoy would be doing with an informational book on Animagus….

_september thirteenth_

The week had flown by quickly and with so much homework piled upon her Hermione hadn't gotten to think back to that night about Draco and his mysterious doings with that book. Snape had gotten harder at his studies especially with Gryffindor members almost like he wanted them to fail in some way or another. That had never set right with Hermione so she had always studied extra hard almost wanting to know more about the Potions subject then Snape new himself so nothing would be able to surprise her.

Transfiguration had come up first and so the beginning of the day went by smoothly. Hermione was learning to now transfigure pigs into sheep and rats into dirt, the typical thing. She herself had always been fascinated by the subject of transfiguration and something always tugged at the back of her mind to study up more about Animagus and maybe one day she herself would become one. Any book on such a subject was strictly forbidden within the castle walls unless they were within Dumbledor's office or Professor McGonagall's.

Next came Herbology and Hermione had never had a problem with that class so it flew by rather fast as they where learning how to make dangerous potions on how to make those that where not who they really were Polly Juice Potion for example to expose themselves in a rather horrible and terrifying way. The Slytherins had a lot of fun in that class, no surprise to Hermione of course those sick foul blooded in human things.

Of course Neville always helped her out in the class when she was struggling, and lately she had been. It was a mystery to her but she would figure it out, all the stress of this being her last year and her teachers cramming piles and piles of homework on them. Neville loved Herbology and would probably become a professor here at Hogwarts if they ever needed one.

Lunch had come and gone in a flash, it seemed this year was rolling by faster then the other years had but Hermione wasn't all too happy about that. She had always remembered wanted life to hurry up so she could see if she would get good enough marks on her major grading assignments and so far she had passed with flying colors, the reason why she was probably pronounced as head girl this year.

"Hey Hermione, why are you all the way back here?" Neville questioned as he made his way into the Potions room and spotted Hermione in the very back of the class room practically in the shadows. She had her head down upon her books and looked up and sighed as Neville sat next to her. "You do know whose seats were in don't you? They won't be happy about this at all." He was heading to the point that Draco Malfoy and his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle usually took resting at this table and wouldn't like it when he found his seat that. When ever Draco Malfoy came into the Potions class he had made a habit out of strutting through the door like he owned the place.

Hermione allowed her eyes to gaze up and almost lock onto his charming smile, which was rarely seen. "It's almost like he wants to be the center of attention." Hermione allowed her voice to quiet down as they neared their table. "Yes Draco?" She questioned as he stood in front of them glairing down.

"Get out of my seat mudblood!"

"Well now why would you want it if I have already been sitting down here? Doesn't it have germs on the seats and table that you're oh so noble hands might touch?" She glowered at him but was soon relieved as he turned and took the seat right in front of her. She had actually won a battle against him in front of his own friends! It was a miracle and had never been done before just by herself. She had of course popped him a good one in their third year but never since then had she gotten even with him.

Neville allowed a wide grin to fall across his face.

"Where were we class?" Snape allowed his long and drawn out voice to proceed all around the class room. A more unusual look was upon his face this morning as he glared at the class rather boredly. Hermione allowed her hand to shoot up into the air wavering it around a bit to catch Snape's eye. One thing had not changed and that was the face he would not call on Hermione. Draco had instead rose his hand and answered and got ten house points, pathetic. The stupid bloke knew nothing about this subject he was empty headed dimwit if you would ask her.

After brewing the potion and adding liver wood and snails tongue to it they were told it if brewed a bubbling purple stew it was ready. Of course Snape had no one to test it on so those that was good, including Miss. Granger and Mr. Longbottom's potion was accepted and put into a vile that he would save for later use down in his potions cellar.

"I want a five page essay one the history of this potion due next class, shouldn't be too hard for your little minds to conger up over the weekend." Snape spoke as the students stood and headed for the door as the bell rang which meant classes were over for the day. The whole class groaned at the though of having to do such work but they gave in knowing if they made any more ruckus that he would add on another page or so.

"I don't know what I am going to do about that class Hermione…" Neville whimpered almost to himself but included Hermione in on it as he shoved everything into his book bag that would be allowed in and carried the rest. "It is like he wants us to fail!"

"Believe me you are not alone on that one, he is seriously out to kill us all!" Her voice was in a hushed tone as the scuttled out of the classroom together.

Ginny soon met up with the two and linked arms with Neville. "Hey darling!" He cooed to her and kissed her forehead which made Hermione gag out loud in a joking way. It made the two of them laugh at Hermione as they finally separated away from her and made their way back to Gryffindor's main common room. Hermione sulked away to find herself a nice cozy spot close to the fire in the prefect and head common room.

Blake was sitting in one of the rather large arm chairs and seeing as he had never said anything to Hermione or even acknowledges that she existed she took in that it was safe and wandered over to the love seat and leaped on it and rolled onto her back. Suddenly another head appeared out of the corner of her eye as he strode from the bathrooms over to the other large arm chair right across from Blake. It was Blaise who had been one of Draco's friends, but that prat was no were to be seen.

"Well-well-well, hello there Granger." A deep voice reached her ears as she looked up into Blaise's cool and collect deep brown eyes.

"Blaise…" Hermione trailed off wondering why he was talking to her, an interesting book lay open on her lap as she stared at him wondering what he wanted.

There was silence for awhile as he looked over to Blake and back to Hermione a few times and finally spoke again, his voice still deep. "You have changed and I don't know what to compliment first your figure or your attitude."

Her brow cocked up in confusion as she watched his eyes eat her up. Now why in the hell would he have said that hello didn't he understand that she was a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin, the two were both suppose to be arch enemies!

"Well anyway nice look Granger." Blaise continued ignoring the weird look he was getting from Blake. "You wanna meet me up in the astronomy tower sometime soon?" In almost a charming tone Blaise turned his full attention onto her.

"Let me think about it no. Now why in the hell would I want to do that so when I get up there you can rape me or make fun of me for falling for a Slytherin and actually thinking he was going to catch me?"

Blake suddenly stood up and walked out over to the two sets of staircases and disappeared up into his room. Hermione suddenly turned her work back onto the subject of the book which was Quidditch A History. She had learned all about the two teams that were within the United States and every other one of them but was quickly going over all of the fouls that could be called in the game. Of course there was seven hundred but not that many were really in this book because it hadn't been updated in ages.

"See no one is around here, I aint leading you on Granger…" He trailed off as a sly smile arose upon his face. He looked ruggedly handsome with his jet black hair cut nice and neat not shaggy like all the boys were falling into that sort of state.

"I will pass."

Soon enough Lily found herself lying lazily upon her bed. Dinner wasn't for another hour or so which gave them all time to do homework. Suddenly it hit Lily that she also had a Head meeting after dinner with Draco and their main professors and the headmaster. Hermione knew that Fridays from now on would be jammed back with classes and then homework and then dinner and meetings. The distant thought of sleeping arose in her body as her eyes began to droop lazily.

All of the sudden without warning her door burst open and Blaise stalked in and made a move to sit at the food of Hermione's bed, his chocolate orbs gazing over her once more happily. The horny men at the age made her want to hurl but she contained herself as she pressed herself up against the head board, staring down to Blaise for awhile and then suddenly allowing her voice to pipe up.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing, well actually I wanted to strike up a conversation. I know that you're a Gryffindor and all, and also a muggle born but well…"

"Get out of my room I don't care what you know, what you don't know and what you might want to find out!"

"Wait... I was thinking we could make a deal!"

Hermione was about to protest but she kept her mouth shut this time, nodding her head stating she wanted to hear more about what this Slytherin wanted with her.

"You go out with me, or at least take me up to the Astronomy Tower just once and I will personally stick up for you in front of and to all the Slytherins no matter what…"

"I am listening."

"So I bet you that you won't be able to resist my charm for one week. By next Friday you will have already fallen in love with me, of somewhere close to that state."

She collected everything within her head, so if she won this little bet and didn't fall for him he would stick up for her in front of all the Slytherins no matter what and if she lost she would have to go out with him, or at least accompany him up into the Astronomy Tower. Everyone knew that the Astronomy Tower was the place where couples went to get some, anything they could out of each other. Professors also knew about this little meeting place but never wandered up there because they didn't want to walk in on something they never should see.

Holding out her hand Blaise took it was a surprised and yet delighted look upon his face. What was there to loose? If he was sincere then she would have all the Slytherins shocked that Blaise was sticking up for her. She had nothing to loose, if they hated her or found out she would just be laughed at until some dumb kid did something stupider the next day.

Suddenly he leaned in and allowed his lips to touch her cheek, they were warm and for a second there Hermione didn't want him to leave but she didn't protest when he backed away and allowed himself to escort himself out of her room.

_dinner and later that night_

The rest of the hour had flown by and before she knew it Ginny was pouncing on her telling her to wake up. She must have fallen asleep and that is why it went by so quickly. "Hey there Gin, where is Neville?"

"He is going to meet us down there lets go!"

"Hey… what if I told you Blaise wanted to-have his way with me?" Hermione was serious which took Ginny completely by surprise and unable to answer for quite sometime.

"Shag him, have you way with him and leave him before he has the chance to leave you!" Not being the answer Hermione was hopping to get she just chuckled almost silently to her friend and followed her out of her room and down to the Great Hall. The sound of noise within the Great Hall drowned out most of each other so you could only hear those that were sitting right next or across from you.

"Hey there Herm, hope you don't mind!" A sudden handsome voice, yet all to familiar voice exploded as Blaise came and sat down next to her, pushing a fourth year over so he had room to squeeze in.

Ginny allowed her eyes to widen as she looked from Hermione's shocked glaze to Blaise and then to Neville who looked half scared and half like he wanted to shoo the intruder away from the Gryffindor land which he was treading upon.

"Um hi there Blaise, this is Ginny and Neville." Her tone was flat as she looked like she just might as well have been killed right then and there. Well she asked for it now didn't she!

He nodded a hello to the two but didn't seem interested. A lot of evil glances were coming from the table now as well as the Slytherins. Malfoy looked like he might of shit a brick and it would have been rather funny if that was the case but she knew that it wasn't. Blaise placed his arm around her neck and tightened his grip almost pulling into a hug but failing at the last minute because Hermione ducked out from under it and kept his arm away from her.

The feast was just as amazing as always and Hermione was actually talking to the usual quiet Blaise. He was still a little timid but was opening up now and Hermione still wanted to know why he was so interested in her all of the sudden. That was the main reason why she took on the bet. Of course he wasn't all that bad looking anyway.

"Heads will you please meet me in your common room, Prefects you will not be attending this one." Dumbledor allowed his voice to amplify across the Great Hall, quieting all of the students down. Everyone was finished with their food but conversations have aroused over the past ten minutes which was brought to and end by the headmaster.

Everyone made their way out of the Great Hall and following just behind Hermione was Blaise was kept trying to grab her hand and tickle her side. Some would have thought that it was annoying but some part of Hermione was really enjoying it! Maybe it was the fact she had never had a boyfriend before, Krum didn't count. He was more like a fling that was still going on and off. As Ginny and Neville broke apart from them Hermione turned and started to walk away, pretending to not take interest in the lost puppy that wanted to come home with her.

She walked down long passageways and crawled threw a few portrait holes in the wall which Blaise liked a great deal since all she was wearing was her skirt and of course her robes but is usually tagged behind her just a tad but she knew he was playing when he made the "ooh" noises and stuff. She disappeared behind a banner and finally came to a stone wall which made Blaise walk straight dap into her, not looking where he was going.

Stumbling back Hermione had been pressed up against the wall by Blaise and a smirk rose across her features. What was with her and Slytherin boys? He went in for a kiss but of course Hermione had ducked out of it just in time and shook her head at him.

"That is a no-no dear Blaise. You best keep your lips and your genitals away from me." Hermione said in a casual yet slightly happy voice. She hadn't even felt this happy for sometime now, probably before her mother's death at least. Of course nothing would be able to make her happy enough to forget that horrible scene. "Good-bye Blaise I will see you tomorrow!" Hermione turned and just as she almost spoke the password his lips were pressed up against her neck and his hand traveled into her robes and landed on her sides.

Hermione didn't know what to do and quite frankly she didn't want to do anything but thought about the bet and whispered the password which Blaise probably heard and a door appeared. She walked away from him and then door shut and vanished. "How does she resist me!" He shook his head in half disbelief and have happiness, glad she wasn't some bimbo that all the other girls he had ever met were. In all truth he didn't knew why he had made the bet with the mudblood, the Gryffindor but quite frankly Blaise didn't care anymore. There was something about here that made him, well he didn't know…

Hermione entered the common room to fine Professor Dumbledor, Snape, McGonagall and Malfoy within the room just waiting on her. She blushed and said her apologies as she sat down next to Professor McGonagall. Dumbledor brought up a discussion about a Halloween ball, something out of the ordinary. They wouldn't have been able to do such a thing when Voldemort was around so why not kick back and relax, rejoice in his disappearance.

"How about inviting Durmstrang and Beobaxton sp? for another school get together Professor? Meet up with old friends and meet some new ones!" Hermione's shot it out in the open in surprisingly every one of them agreed with her, even Malfoy.

"Let us have a bonfire too out by the lake and so we can all go swimming if we want, maybe get a band to come for the night? Have trips into Hogsmead even though it falls on a Thursday and have no school!" Hermione allowed her imagination to flow, thinking back to Hedrick for a moment and then pushing it out of her mind. She didn't need to get back into that stuff until she was of age, seventeen birth days, hers would be coming up soon.

They went deeper into the discussion and soon enough Hermione and Draco were left alone in the common room. "What have you don't to Blaise?" He spat at her, eyes narrowing in savagely.

"I haven't done anything, maybe he really likes me Malfoy and isn't such a prick like you and the rest of your little gang is!" As soon as she finished the four prefects wandered into the room and the two heads disappeared into their quarters. It took her no time to fall asleep but she couldn't help but think Draco Malfoy, the pure blood was getting a little jealous of her.

* * *

Hey everyone I just added a bit of spice to it, hope you all like it! Sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been kind of busy and my sister said she was going to beta read all of chapters but only has done chapter one and already it doesn't matter because well yea it just doesn't! No one really cares if I have too instead of to do they I mean come on! Lol Hope you guys all READ and REVIEW my chapters and look to see a new chapter to be coming up very shortly!

3 always

Akkiella Lupin


End file.
